


Seaweed!

by clexatrashforlife19



Series: Supercorp prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Krypto - Freeform, Noir the cat - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Wigglychairleg on Tumblr:Person A: *Sees dirty dishes in the sink* Seaweed!Person B: YOU CAN'T USE YOUR SAFEWORD ON CHORES!





	Seaweed!

It’d been a hectic week, between Lena’s back to back meeting, R&D’s lab fire, Kara’s deadlines and Supergirl trying to put out the wildfires, clean up an oil spill and the gang of rampant aliens on the loose. The pair finally had some time to themselves on Sunday morning; the house was quiet, Krypto was asleep on his bed in front of the tv, Noir curled himself up on the top of the couch while Kara and Lena were fucking like rabbits in their bedroom upstairs. 

 

“Fuck! Kara, harder- I need more!” Lena panted, her nails digging into her wife’s back as she dips into her powers. Usually Kara would insist on the red sun lamps but after almost two weeks of no sex, Lena needed to be fucked harder than she had in awhile. 

 

“Lena, I’m not going last much- fuck- longer!” Kara’s body was starting to shake with her need to watch her wife fall apart beneath her as they both cum. Her hands grip the metal bed frame, Kryptonian strength approved of course, and keeps her body in control as to not injure the woman. 

 

“Supergirl please, let me cum for you baby.” She’d never openly admit it but hearing Lena call her by her alter-ego during sex was the sexiest thing she could think of and it had her hurling into an orgasm as she flicked the switch from medium to high on the wand pressed to the ravenette’s clit. Lena couldn’t hold herself back anymore and orgasmed just after the blonde. 

 

Kara’s hips slowed to a stop before pulling the strap on out and laying down beside Lena. Their eyes are closed, their bodies are sore and exhausted from the hours of making love. The sun light finds its way into the room through the blinds, casting beams across their stomachs. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much. I hate when we get that busy.” Kara rolls to her side and looks at pale green eyes staring back at her. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. With the new merger, Sam being home sick with Ruby, all of our budget paperwork is fucked up. I just wanted to shut it all out, grab you and go to the fortress for some peace.”

 

“Maybe this week won’t be so bad. I know you’re gonna be sore for a few days and if you’re running around the office, you’re going to need a lot of rest.” 

 

They quickly get up, shower and prepare for their day around the house. Kara lazily makes her way downstairs in grey joggers and a sports bra. She feeds Krypto and Noir, refilling their water bowls. As Kara looks down at the horrid sight in front her, she screams. 

 

“SEAWEED!” Lena hears the word from the stairs and she takes off at a speed comparable to Supergirl’s. When she slides into the kitchen on slippery socks, she finds Kara up on the counter with a bowl of cereal, glaring at the sink full of dirty dishes. 

  
“Kara! You can’t use your safeword on chores!” Lena stomps past her and pours a cup of coffee that her wife had already had brewed. 

 

“But Leeeennaa! Look at it! You’re a billionaire, can’t we hire a discreet maid for when we aren’t home?” The scowl the CEO wears makes Kara shift in her spot.

 

“We tried that, darling- then you came crashing through the front door in your suit with three fingers knuckle deep in my vagina.” Kara chokes on the milk, sputtering at Lena’s words then blushes. 

 

“Oh, right… Okay, I’ll do them now.” Lena gives her a kiss on the cheek, exiting the room to curl up on the couch to wait for her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: alexanderkomtrikru & clexasupercorpsanvers  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/YDr5jT


End file.
